Dominando a la fiera
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: ES PA TI VEGETANIME, NO TE CUENTO NA K YA NO ES INTERESANTE XD
1. Chapter 1

Dominando a la fiera by Alvissaoikitsunechan o AlvissAKC n.n

Este fic es pa ti Vegetanime, disfrutalo XD

Ok, era un puto día normal y corriente en la aburrida vida que un chico de 17 años. Alto, delgado, con buena musculatura, rubio con unos ojazos verdes que te penetran el alma buscando alguna grieta para atacar, y sobretodo era...

-¡VENGA CORRED PUTOS GUSANOS DE MIERDA!-gritaba el sexy rubio con un buen puñado de armas combinadas en cada mano, amenazando a los jugadores que corrian para hacer su entrenamiento matutino diario.

Sí, ese rubio de ojazos verdes era un psicópata, pero no cualquier psicópata, era Youichi Hiruma, también conocido por el nombre de el 'Diablo en cuerpo de hombre' o 'el Capitán demoníaco' en realidad tenía varios nombres, en la mayoria la palabra demonio o relacionadas aparecian insistentes para dejar claro a los pobres incautos de con quien se la jugaban. Para suerte o desgracia de algunos, mas bien desgracia Hiruma era un genio en cualquier materia que se le pidiese,sobretodo en el futbol americano, ese pequeño mundo de correr, bloquear, pasar y marcar fue por así decirlo lo que cautivo al rubio, era fascinante ver algo tan salvaje e intelectual al mismo tiempo. Pero sobre todo, le dio la oportunidad de conocer a varios peronajes que, por supuesto, él desconocía de su existencia a más de su potencial, podía verse las caras cpn gente que era igual o superoir a su inteligencia y mente fria. Pero sobre todo lo que superaba los limites, conoció a alguien similar a él, no en fisico, para nada, ni tampoco digamos en inteligencia...sino encaracter, ambos sabian perfectamente lo que significaba la palabra miedo, no porque lo vivieran en sus pieles sin por el efecto que causaban en los demas. Es cierto que no coicidia en nada, ni siquiera en lo más basico, solo se aooyaban por el interes material, ni a Kongo Agon, el dragon, le interesaba un pelo si Hiruma resultaba herido en sus negocios, ni a Hiruma le intersaba que...simplemente no le interesaba nada de lo que le pudiera suceder a Agon. No era odio, es que ni siquiera llegaban a lo que era la enemistad, simplemente era l ignorarse mutuamente y contactar lo menos posible, todo era sumida en una humilde y perfecta indiferencia que ninguno de los dos queria romper. Estaban bien como estaban, eran socios y su trabajo les iba bien, nunca hablaban mas de lo necesario el uno con el otro mientras realicaban sus tareas rutinarias, y posiblemente continuarian así para lo que les quedase de negocio que hacer juntos. No es que Hiruma estuviese contento con trabajar cada día buscando esclavos, dios era algo exasperante capturar esclavos que luego no te sirven y encima buscar a los peces gordos, esos si que costaban de encontrar y chantajear.

En tal caso, en lo que se puede interpretar por relaciones sociales, no, Hiruma no tenía nada en especal, amigos, solo dos. Kurita un gordo que insistio en hacer un equipo de futbol americano y queria que Hiruma estuviera en él, y Musashi, alguien con quien la verdad se llevaba bien, no lo iba a negar. Pero la situacion era incomoda ultimamente, venga ya, hasta un ciego veria que el castaño se sentia atraido por él. Actuaba como quien no se da cuenta de eso, como hizo con Mamori y le salio bien, pero con Musashi era distinto, era su amigo, una de las dos únicas personas que lograron saltar el muro que se puso alrededor para no relacionarse con nadie, insistieron y lograron hacer que sintiera pena por ellos y dejarles acercarse y hablarle de tu a tu, lo que, normalmente no se lo permitia a nadie.

Y too ese lio de los sentimietos de Musashi y le estaban poniendo de los nervios. Lo peor de todo fue que tambien, ultimamente Agon se presentaba al instituto Deimon muy amenudo, por no decir todos los días, se sentaba en un banco y los observaba entrenar, como supuso el idiota del mono, cosa en la que se equivocaba, no, Agon no espiaba las tacticas de los Devil Bats, nop, principalmente porque ese idiota no memorizaria nada de nada. En realidad hasta Hiruma desconocia el porque venía y se esperaba hasta que el entrenamiento terminara, había sospechado muhas cosas pero aun necesitaba asegurarse de la respuesta erdadea, la unica que solo el mismo Agon tenía e iba a descubrir.

-Te diria buenas tardes, pero con la cara de chucho sarnoso que tienes mejor que no-comento con su sonrisa de joker mostrando sus colmillos.

Agon sonrio de lado, curioso porque nunca solia reirse de sus chistes sin gracia, mientras se levantaba con las mano en los bolsillos. Simbolo que Hiruma identificaba como diciendo que a donde iban a ir a buscar esclavos.

-No te aceleres jodido rastas, no vamos a ninguna parte, hoy no ha trabajo-le informo mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su mochila.

-¿Aaaahhh? ¿Y porqué no me has llamado para decirme eso?-pregunto molesto o al menos lo aparentaba.

-¿Por qué iba a llamarte si nunca me coges el movil? Estoy seguro que a menos que sean tus perras no miras ni el numero-le miro con diversion al ver como se ponia rojo por la evidente pregunta-Kekeke, ¿He acertado Rastey?

- ¡CALLATE BASURA! y ¿Rastey?

-Es como decir rastas pero más burlon, te queda bien ya que es tan infantil como tu-sonrió aun más habiendolo picado.

Pero la sorpresa del rubio fue que Agon no dijo nada, pero de repente lo cogió de una muñeca y empezaron a caminar rapidamente.

-¡Eh pero que coño haces!-se quejo serio con su semblante inexpresivo.

-Vamonos de una puta vez, basura, tienes que actualizar tus estupidas listas de esclavos para que pueda distraerme un poco.

-¿Desde cuando te gusta a ti el trabajo?-pregunto desconfiado mientras intento soltarse.

Algo imposile ya que Agon le había aprisionado la muñeca como si fuera una perfecta esposa de hierro, que le fuera como el guante. Agon no llego a salir de la puerta del instituto ya que Hiruma le tiro de una de sus rastas para llamarle la atencion, el moreno de piel se volteo, aun sin soltar la muñeca como si temiese que al hacerlo el rubio echase a correr como un ladron, cosa que estaba seguro que Hiruma no haria pero por si las mocas...Le echo una ojeada, al cambiarse de ropa iaba con la indumentaria del equipo, la camisa roja de manga corta con las rallas negras a a los lados, y los aontalones oscuros a juego con las deportivas blancas. Agon se miro a si mismo, la camisa playera verde oscuro con pantalones oscuros y zapatos igual, bueno al menos en lo que se referia a elegancia ganaba al rubio. Agon fue a decirle algo cuando Musashi fue corriendo hasta ellos y al alcanzarlos le dedico a Agon una sonrisa amistosa, despues miro a Hiruma y, al contrario que a Agon le dedico una sonrisa mucho más amplia y gentil.

-oye, rubio que te ibas sin mí, ¿No te acuerdas que quedamos con Dokurobu-sensei?(No me acuerdo si ese era el nombre, perdon si no esta bien )-pregunto rebolbiendole el pelo alzado al rubio.

Por supuesto, como dije antes, solo habian dos personas que tenian permiso para hablar de tu a tu con Hirma, y por supuesto tocarle de ese modo cursi y empalagoso que, si no fuera por que eran amigos, ese castaño ya estaria lleno de agujeros.

-Ah, es verdad, el borracho ese queria que el kuso-butama, tu y yo nos reunieramos en ese restaurante de ramen-dijo masajeandose la sien, con tono cansado, como si fuera un rollo hablar-Hey, jodido rastas, vete a follarte unas perras, ya te he dicho que hoy no hay trabajo.

Musashi miro a Agon y a Hiruma como si no entendiera nada, luego cayó en la cuenta de que trabajo, significa chantajear o vee a saber que. Estaba al tanto de la relacion de esos dos, e incluso Hiruma se sorprendio de que Agon se fuera sin decir ni un adios basura o vete a tomar por saco o que te den, sus tipicas frases vamos, pero eso no paso desapercibido por el rubio.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXD

-Joder...puto borracho, no ha dejado de darme el palo con el estupido tema de la universidad`-se quejo Hiruma marchando a paso ligeo a su apartamento, era la una de la madrugada, y lo jodido es que al dia siguiente era viernes y tenía que estar antes en el instituto.

Musashi echo una carcajada.

-Dokurobu se preocupa por ti, eres como su hijo.

-Pues que mierda de padre-tomo un sorbo del te instantaneo que se pillo en una maquina, seria lo mejor para irse a dormir antes.

-¿Acaso prefieres el que tenías antes?-bromeo riendose.

Pero se gano la mirada verde y gelida de Hiruma advirtiendole de que dejara el tema. Durante el resto del camino, Musashi acompaño a Hiruma con la excusa de que a lo mejor si lo veian solo, los que posiblemente en un pasado chantajeo el rubio, aprovecharian para atacarle ahora y quitarselo de encima. Lo que muchos agradecerian, pero por supuesto tendrian que pasar por encima del magnum de las 60 yardas cuando su cuerpo dejara de retorcerse. Por fin llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de Hiruma. el rubio le invito a entrar ya que Musashi no tenía prisa por ir a casa, nadie le esperaba, despues de todo el padre de Musashi aun estaba en el hospital recuperandose de los ultimos rastros de enfermedad que le quedaban y ya podria volver a la empresa Takekura. Musashi se sento en el sofa mirando alrededor, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no veia el apartamento de Hiruma, solo una vez que este les dijo él y a Kurita que se esperaran en el comedor mientras el rubio buscaba unas cosas para el equipo en su cuarto. Si, la verdad es que ya hacia mucho de esos tiempos en los que los tres podían ir a casa de uno y de otro para quedar o simplemente pasar el tiempo, tanto Kurita como él observaron que cuando invitaban a Hiruma este no lo rechazaba, por lo que demostraba que despues de todo, el rubio se sentia solo en ese lugar. Podía negarlo si quería, pero sabía que al estar tanto tiempo solo...eh, bueno, solo no, tenía a Cerbero que ahora mismo dormía en su casa en la esquina de la habitacion dando al balcón. Pero la compañía de un perro loco no se podía comparar a la humana, ah sí, se acordaba de que cuando vinieron al apartamento, como Cerbero no estaba acostumbrado a su olor, se echo encima de Kurita a morderle, posiblemente pensndose que era comida o por el echo de que su amo llamo a Kurita, cerdo.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada, ni muebles, ni decoración...-comento Musashi mirando alrededor sonriedo.

-¿Para qué? La única presencia aquí es la mía y la de Cerbero, pero ese chucho va y viene cuando quiere así que es más la mía-respondio dandole a Musashi una caja-es tu nuevo equipo de rodilleras, me lo encargo la maldita manager y me dijo que te lo diera, ya que estas aquí...

-Gracias-le dedico una gran sonrisa.

Hiruma fruncio el ceño.

-Gen-al oir su nombre, Musashi le miro confundido, que el mundo se acabara por que Hiruma dijese su nombre-¿Qué coño te pasa? Estoy harto de ver como me sonries y me sobas más de lo común. Somos amigos y eso lo consiento, pero ya basta de esto quieres, no aguanto esas muestras tan empalagosas de cariño y todo ese puto rollo del amor.

Musashi no cavía en sí de lo que estaba oyendo, venga ya, sabía que Hiruma era observador pero para esos temas el rubio ya de por si ni se daba cuenta, o eso creía...

-No veo el incomveniente-respondió serio.

-¿Como?

-Lo que oyes, Hiruma, me gustas, me atraes sexualmente, me pones la polla dura, ¿Quieres que te lo diga de otro modo para que te quede más claro?

El rubio no sabía, por una vez, que responder a eso. Opto por hacerse el sueco y hacer sus cosas ignorando la presencia del pateador, pero este no le dejo ir más alla de la puerta del pasillo.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- le miro serio.

-No sé,cocn ualquier cosa...Algo coño-se quejo sin saber que decir y que hacer.

-Ok, Algo, ¿Contento viejo? Ahora dejame que tengo cosas que hacer.

La frialdad con la que lo dijo, dejo helado al castaño, que, con suavidad tomo el brazo de Hiruma.

-Así que eso es lo que dices para escaquearte-acuso Musashi.

-Yo no me escaqueo, me importa un huevo que te la ponga dura, si a mi no me sale de los huevos ablandartela, ¿Que es lo que hay para que me escaquee?-cotradijo apoyadose en el marco de brazos cruzados.

-Hiruma te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti...

-No confundas amor con atraccion sexual, viejo, a ver si estas tan enamorado, ¿Que es lo que te gusta de mi? dime tres cosas que me convezcan y aceptare salir contigo-propuso con seguridad.

Musashi sonrió.

-Eres guapo, listo y aunque a veces no lo demuestras sé que tienes sentimientos.

-Ok, largate viejo cursi-dijo empujando a Musashi a la puerta.

-¡Pero si te he dicho las tres cosas!-se quejo el castaño cuando logro mantener el equilibrio en el pasillo fuera del apartamento, cuando este lo empujo.

-Ya, pero yo te he dicho que tenian que convencerme-sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

-Y...

-Me han convencido de que eres un puto viejo cursi más aburrido que la quina. Anda vete a buscar otro culo, quieres-iba a cerrar la puerta pero Musashi se lo impidio.

-Hiruma-le miro serio tomandolo de los hombros.

Al ver ese brillo en los ojos del pateador, Hiruma le dio una prologa.

-Di lo que sea antes de veinte segundos-aviso amenazante.

-Quieron que sepas, que si despues de esto no quieres ser mi pareja, lo acepto y respeto, pero no te olvides que sigues siendo mi mejor amigo-dijo antes de tirar a Hiruma cerca suyo para besarlo en los labios.

Por supuesto, Hiruma abrio los ojos sorprendido, esto ya se pasaba de los limites establecidos, era su amigo, si, pero de ahí a besarlo estaban muchos pueblos. Empujo a Musashi y empezo a dispararle mientras este se iba corriendo zigzageando para que no le diera ninguna bala, ya que el rubio las cargaba de verdad.

- ¡ME DA IGUAL HA VALIDO LA PENAAAA!-grito el alegre castaño desde la lejania.

Cuando se hubo quedado a solas, Hiruma cerro la puerta con fuerza.

-Puto viejo, mañana no sale vivo del entrenamiento-amenazo con un tono de voz diabolico.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Al día siguiente, paso todo muy rapido, las clases fueron aburridas, el comedor fue aburrido, mi tio juan sigue siendo aburrido...en fin, mucho aburrimiento hasta que por fin llego la tarde y los jugadores de los Devil Bats entrenaban duro, menos Musashi que, cuando Hiruma aparecio con una maquina de lanzar pelotas de ultimo modelo y retocado con ciertos arreglos del rubio, Musashi no entrenaba, luchaba por su vida con las pelotas a toda velocidad que se pecipitaban hacia él. Por supuesto sabía que este era su castigo por lo de la noche anterior, y suerte que era amigo de Hiruma porque si no ya estaria en mitad de un callejon pudriendose y siendo comido por los gusanos.

Hiruma estaba apuntandose unas cosas en su libreta, no la de amenazas sino otra en la que apuntaba los progresos del equipo. Mamori estaba enferma, por lo que tenía que hacer su trabajo ya que era el único cualificado para hacerlo a tanta velocidad. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Agon no había venido, al contrario que otras veces, esta vez a Hiruma no le dio buena espina, pero su mente decarto cualquier mal presagio al acordarse de que hoy los Nagas tenían un entrenamiento duro. La verdad, aunque el rastas no dijera ni una palabra cuando estaba aquí, ni hacia nada, se echaba de menos ver a ese idiota mirar el entrenamiento como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, cosa que no era cierta, Agon tenía insituto y estaba faltando mucho, como le comento Unsui, el rastas ultimamente no hacia nada que no fuera el trabajo de reclutar esclavos e ir a buscar chicas, y en esto último, ya ni siquiera las buscaba con tanta exigencia. La opcion de que Agon estuviera madurando no era valida, si fuera maduro no habria faltado a clase, entonces..bah, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de preocuparse por ese idiota.

``Él no lo haría por mí...´´ penso con logica.

Al despedirse de todo el mundo con un, nos vemos mañana para más sufrimiento, a pesar de que era sabado, se marcho. Antes fue comprar unos fideos instantaneos para tener comida para esa noche y para el fin de semana, solo compro cuatro botes, os suficientes para pasar ese fin de semana con vida, y no engordarse. Tambien compro hicles sin azucar, para ir matando el tiempo, le aliviaban en estres de tanto trabajo tanto el personal como el del equipo de futbol americano.

Cuando regreso a su apartamento, al poner la llave en la cerradura se sintio extraño, algo raro estaba sucediendo. A ver, siempre habria la puerta como ahora, pero esta vez parecia ahaber algo que no estaba en sus sitio, descarto la idea, ya que si Cerbero no ladraba o bien ya se ahbia cargado al posible intruso que estuviera tan loco como para entrar o bien es que no pasaba nada. Todo razonamiento de su casa normal y corriente se acabo cuando al medio entrar algo lo agarro y lo tiro para adentro sin piedad.

La bolsa de comida estaba olvidada en el suelo, mientras él estaba sentado en el sofa aprisionado con un Agon, de pie enfrente de él miandole amenazadoramente.

La mente de Hiruma iba a mil, buscando una respuesta de que coño puede ser el motivo que haga que, ese imbecil haya entrado en su casa, como lo ha hecho y que quería ahora mismo.

-¿Me puedes decir, que coño haces en mi apartamento jodido rastas?-le miro a los ojos ocultos por las gafas buscando una explicacion.

-Yo voy a donde me sale de los huevos basura-contesto gruñendo.

-Ok, pues a mi no me sale de la polla que entres sin permiso ni con él-contradijo intentando levantarse, siendo sentado de nuevo por Agon.

-Ya me estas contado todo lo que ha pasado-exigió amenazante.

Hiruma parpadeo confuso, no entendiendo lo que quería decir.

-He ido a comprar comida, cuatro paquetes de fideos y uno de chicles sin azucar-se explico con tono de voz inocente, por no decir que no tenía ni puta idea de que decir.

Agon gruño y lo agarro de los hombros con fuerza, juntando sus frentes quitandose las gafas para mirar aquellos ojos verdes sin miedo. Siempre fue así, siempre quiso mirarle de esa manera para dejarle claro quien era el macho alfa, o el que manda vamos. Pero, por otro lado, tambien le gustaba que el rubio le diera esas ordenes e incluso, llamadle perro faldero pero de vez en cuando disfrutaba cuando Hiruma le sonreía y le decía que lo había hecho bien, el golpear a unos gilipollas, o cuando le decía que con su fuerza King Kong era un mono titi, sip, le gustaba compartir esos ratos semiamistosos con el rubio. Ya que, tecnicamente era a quien más se parecia y con quien podía hablar como le diera la gana de lo que le venía en gana, resumiendo, que era la única persona a excepcion de Unsui que se le acercaba y le hablaba, todos temian al dragon y no querian estar ni a un millon de kilometros cerca. Por suerte, Hiruma si que se le acercaba, y si, Agon considero a Hiruma su primer amigo, o lo más cercano a un amigo que podía tner, pero todo eso había cambiado con el tiempo, ya no lo veia así y estaba dispuesto a abrirle los ojos a Hiruma.

-Hiruma, ayer te morreaste con Takekura aquí-dijo con voz venenosa.

-Sí, ¿Y que pasa?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza sin entender-Fue él el que me beso y..,Un momento,¿¡Y COMO COÑO SABES TU ESO?!

-Te estaba esperando en las escaleras que daban a la terraza, y me encuentro que entras en tu casa con Takekura y luego sales y os morreais-gruño molesto apretando el agarre de los hombros-Dime por qué demonios estabas con él, que haciaís...

-No hicimos nada, NADA. Es él el que esta enamorado de mí, no yo, y por que iba a importarte a ti con quien yo me lie, jodido Rastas-se zafo del agarre para levantarse, pero cuando iba a su habitacion para coger una arma que intimidara a ese animal, Agon salto por encima del sofa para cortarle el paso y aprisionarlo contra la pared.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes idiota? Llevo dos años, DOS, en los que me autoconvenci de que eras una mierda, una basura inutil, un gilipollas. Hice de todo para sacar de mi mente cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada contigo, lo peor era que trabajamos juntos, verte cada día, me esforzaba para no hablarte ni siquiera echarte una mirada, pero encima no era suficiente, que me hablabas con normalidad no me tenias miedo. Te convertiste en mi primer amigo de verdad, a pesar de que estas todo el puto día mintiendo y enañando a la gente, a pesar de todas las veces que nos insultamos y nos dejamos de ver porque no nos soportabamos. No tienes ni idea de como era pasarse el santo dia sin hacer nada, jugaba a futbol americano, y cada vez que miraba al cuaterback te veia a ti o queria verte ahí, y en estos dos putos años que trabajamos juntos, me cago en dios Hiruma, no podía pasar un dia sin verte, he hecho novillos tanto por las mañanas como por las tardes, he bajado mucho en calificaciones, y es posible que repita curso solo porque iba averte mañana y tarde.¡ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES PUTA BASURA QUE LLEVO ENAMORADO DE TI DURANTE DOS PUTOS AÑOS Y NI YO ME HE DADO CUANTA HASTA HACE 11 MESES!

Con esa declaracion de amor tan espontanea y furiosa, Hiruma movió la cabeza intentando aclararse las ideas, etre ellas que Agon estuviera enamorado de él. Venga ya, en dos dias dos declaraciones, aunque la de Agon no era tan cursi, pero el caso era que no pdodía aceptar eso, coño, no...no...que no leñe era practicamente imposible.

-Agon, no tenemos nada en comun, es mas, no nos llevamos ni bien. A ti te gustan las tias, estas en una etapa de la vida en la que las hormonas te juegan malas pasadas y crees tener diferente orientacion sexual. No comemos lo mismo, yo como comida para calentar, tu manjares caseros por tu hermanito, yo estoy mas solo que la una y quiero seguir así, y a ti te gusta rodearte de perras en celo, admitelo rastas, lo únic que tenemos en comun es que nos gusta el futbol americano, o al menos a mi me gusta, tu lo haces por el simple interes...Ni siquiera sabes nada de mi-contesto el largo discurso de Agon.

Este se aparto, le miro a los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

-A sí...Veamos, las armas que más te gustan son tu metralleta, el rifle y tu betta 72, la roja. Tu pelicula gore favorita es Tortura carnicera I,II y III, odias compra palomitas en el cine porqe a parte de caras tienen sabor a carton, te gusta estar siempre en el medio de las filas para tapar al de detras con tu pelo, te gusta leer libros de dramaturgos en el que las psicologias mentales sean anundantes, te gusta el color rojo y el negro, odias el alcohol no solo porque te degrada como persona sino por su olor, tu comida favorita es la carne de baca asada con setas aunque no la comes a menos que sea un día especial. No te gustan los cumpleaños porque tienes que regalar a quienes te regalan, no te gustan los dulces, solo aguantas los pastelitos de arroz y judias, odias a los profesores plastas y a los tatamudos porque te parecen exasperantes. Detestas a las ancianas que cruzan la calle y te piden que las ayudes, te gusta quedarte a muy entrada la noche despierto mirando el cielo porque te gusta su color oscuro, eres más de ciudad que de campo pero te suele llamar la atencion los animales como los caballos y las vacas, no entiendo muy bien porque pero bueno. No te gustan las medicinas ni sientes atraccion por las drogas, no tegustan los zapatos de tacon que llevan las mujeres porque hacen un ruido horroso al caminar. Odias los dias como navidad, pascua y san valentin, y sueles llamar a ese ultimo san Rintintin por su molesto coqueteo diario y odias por encima de todo las cursiladas, las muestras de cariño escesivas y a los miedicas.¿Quieres que continue Youichi Hiruma? Ah, si, y no eres rubio de verdad sino pelinegro y te lo teñiste permamentemente hace 4 años.

Podeis imaginaros la cara de Hiruma, no entendía como era que ese imbecil supiera tanto de él. No le espiaba, o al menos no durante...Vamos era imposible que por medio del espionaje supiera tantas cosas, y no tenía ningun diario ni nada parecido donde escribiese cosas tan monotonas como esas...

-Pe...pero da igual que sepas todo eso, no entiendo que tiene que ver. Agon tu no puedes quererme...-intento razonar moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Por dios, basura, parece que no lo entiendes, yo no te quiero, YO TE AMO. No me siento atraido solo sexual, que la verdad...-miro con cierto sonrojo el cuerpo de Hiruma-Para ser una basura no estas mal...pero el caso es que aunque parezca mentira, y creeme que hasta yo no me lo creo...Me gustas de forma sentimental, puede parecerte una puta cursileria, a mi tambien pero me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, hablar, pelearme...Pero quiero que todo esto vaya a más...Hiruma-se acerco para envolverle en sus brazos-Yo quiero ser tu algo...

-¿Mi Algo?-pregunto sonriendo un poco.

Rubor más grande por la cara de Agon.

-Calla idiota...

-Agon, no puedo ser tu culo-vagina o como se llame de la noche a la mañana...

Agon le miro con seriedad.

-O sea que si puedo enamorarte...Aceptaras ser mi Algo...y no un culo-vagina?

Hiruma sonrió mostrando sus colmillos

-Te doy de tiempo hasta el lunes...si no ya puedes joderte puto rastas porque me negare a ser tu culo-vagina kekekeke...

TBC...

HEY FINGE CREIAS QUE IBA A HACER EL LEMON XD

El proximo capitulo es el ultimo tranki, es pa dejarte con las ganas XD

el siguiente capitulo, sexo duro!


	2. Chapter 2

Dominando a la fiera II

Ya era hora de levantarse, y lo primero que hizo fue arreglarse un poco, con su típica ropa negra, se escondió las armas donde siempre se las escondía, lugares insospechados que hacían de él un misterio que nada ni nadie llegaría a descifrar nunca. Comió lo justo y necesario, no tenía hambre y mucho menos pretendía engordarse, un café negro y andando, hoy no había instituto, pero sí que iban a practicar un poco y con un poco se refería a toda la mañana, esos gusanos iban a sufrir un tormento agónico nunca visto, sobre todo Musashi por el puto beso.

Ahora que lo pensaba, dos declaraciones en dos días, aunque ya eran tres…se miró al espejo, y se vio como siempre, aterrador. Y la pregunta vino sola a su mente.

"¿Qué tengo que les haya gustado?" no lo entendía, él era el comandante del infierno, el diablo en cuerpo de hombre, o medio cuerpo de hombre, su aspecto físico no ayudaba a creer que era humano, siempre torturaba, asustaba, insultaba, casi mataba, golpeaba, disparaba contra todo ser viviente que se cruzara con él.

¿Por qué iba alguien a enamorarse de él?

Musashi a lo mejor confundía el sentimiento de querer a un hermano con el de enamorarse, y eso era porque era su mejor amigo, cuesta creerlo pero hasta el diablo tiene amigos. Y habían pasado por mucho juntos, lo habían celebrado casi todo juntos-menos su cumpleaños porque no le salió de los huevos decirles cuando era-habían practicado juntos, reído juntos, pero de ahí a enamorarse…lo sentía por Musashi pero no le veía así, no podía ir más allá de imaginarse a ambos que no fuera como compañeros de equipo o amigos, primera, Musashi se preocupaba demasiado por él, era como la maldita manager con el enano, eso era lo que sentía Musashi un cariño fraternal. Ahora venía la pregunta de cuándo ese sentimiento fraternal se convirtió en un beso sorpresa, pues ni idea, seguía sin saber porque ese idiota lo beso para demostrarle nada seguía pensando igual.

Y ahora venía la parte más rara…

Agon.

Sí, vale, ok, después de haber escuchado el discurso que…¿Fue improvisado o ese idiota se lo estudio? Da igual, pero hay que joderse como sabía ese puto rastas tantas cosas de él, si hasta sabía que le llamaban la atención las vacas, y prefería que siguiera siendo un secreto el porqué le llamaban la atención. Le había dado de tiempo hasta al lunes, y era ahora cuando se arrepentía de haber hecho ese puto trato, a ver, ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que Agon se lo tomara en serio?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

─La madre que le pario…-con un montón de gotas en la frente y un tic nervioso Hiruma pudo ver desde la terraza, ya que un botones cagao de las patas pa bajo le dio una tarjeta.

"Ve a la terraza y mira en el callejón de la derecha" fue lo que la notita de los huevos decía, pues sin muchas ganas fue hasta allí, no sin antes arrastrar y lanzar al botones a la terraza con una peluca rubia, por si un acaso era una trampa y querían usar francotiradores. Nada ocurrió, así que tras darle una patada al botones en toa la espalda magullada por la caída, miro hacia el callejón, solo para asegurarse de ver a un montón de cadáveres, bueno, gilipollas inconscientes tirados en el suelo, formando esta frase:

"Te quiero basura" y luego las iniciales, A.K. no hacía falta ser un genio para saber de quien fue la idea, si hasta juraría ver un charco de sangre haciendo un corazón pequeño. Se llevo las manos a las sienes masajeándolas, joder que día iba a tener hoy…

Se fue del hotel, intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de ver, ¿Cuándo lo hizo? Anoche imposible, habría escuchado los gritos, y los idiotas parecían estar recién golpeados, o sea que no hacía mucho tiempo que los dejo allí. Suspiro llevándose un chicle a la boca, bueno, era original, no siempre te levantas y ves un mensaje de amor escrito con cadáveres, "En una situación normal diría que me muero de ganas por saber que más tiene preparado ese idiota, pero como no lo es, prefiero no saberlo" pensó haciendo una burbuja. Y la verdad es que le había dejado con la intriga y un poco de nerviosismo por saber que planeaba hacer el rastas, así que, como dijo un gran filósofo la mejor manera de quitar el estrés….es disparar a los de la calle. Y así lo hizo el rubio de ojazos verdes psicópata, le fue pegando tiros a todo lo que se movía para divertirse y quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que un rastas estaba intentando enamorarlo.

(Filosofo:¡¿QUIEN COÑO APROBO ESA TEORIA ?!/Hiru: ¡Kekeke! Eyeshield 21…kekeke…/SenaEyes21: ¿¡EEHHHHH?!)

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Y nuestro rubio de ojazos verdes llego a su destino, por suerte sin ningún percance, solo una vieja que le pidió ayuda para cruzar la calle, la pobre vieja era ciega así que por supuesto su estupidez estaba justificada. Pero el rubio de ojazos verdes no deja pasar ni una…

─¿Quiere pasar la calle señora?-pregunto con los ojos completamente rojos y una sonrisa demoniaca, con el rostro ensombrecido y un montón de murciélagos revoloteando encima.

─Oh, si fueras tan amable, jovencito…-sonrió cansada.

─Claro, póngase unos metros más hacia delante…

La viejo lo hizo.

─¿Así?

─Más…

Paso, pasito, paso…

─¿Así esta bien?-volvio a preguntar.

─Kekeke…un poquito más….-dijo riéndose.

Otros pasos más.

─¿Ya?

─Un pelín más…

Tararirora….

─¿Aquí, jovencito?-pregunto con toda su buena fe la señora.

Hiruma se carjaeo malvadamente.

─¡Kekekekekekekeke! ¡Perfecto, vieja!-le hizo una señal de aprobación con el pulgar, a pesar de que al ser una vieja ciega no le iba a ver-¡kekekekeke!

─¡Um…jovencito….no es por nada pero…creo que estoy muy cerca del borde, siento los coches correr al lado!-se quejo cuando escucho un pitido.

Los coches empezaron a frenar y a pitar todo el rato, tuvieron un gran atasco y unos ya se estaban linchando a ostias y otros insultándose desde las ventanillas de los coches bajadas.

─¡SEÑORA QUITESE DE EN MEDIO DE LA CARRETERA!-grito uno.

La señora se quejo, diciendo que ella estaba en la acera, que aun ni siquiera había bajado. Por supuesto las carcajadas malvadas resonaron más alla de los pitidos causando que muchos se voltearan a ver al demonio que se reia a pleno pulmón y que después de unos minutos empezó a caminar ignorando a la vieja que suplicaba ayuda para salir de la carretera, una vez que se dio cuenta de que estaba en ella (¬¬U)

Bueno, tras reírse un buen rato con lo de la vieja, Hiruma llego al campo de entrenamiento donde ya estaban algunos calentando, por fin Mamori se digno a venir, pero iba muy abrigada y llevaba una mascarilla, por si acaso podía contaminar a los demás. El mono y el enano practicaban lanzamientos, los hermanos Huh-Huh junto con Kurita y el cerdo junior practicaban el bloqueo, y el jodido barbudo junto al calveras practicaban…ni idea estaban hablando todo el rato. El entrenador borracho, el cerdo corriendo y Cerbero intentando atraparlo, la chica rarita que le copio el grito a medias y que aun se preguntaba porque no la mato cuando le llamo You-nii, estaba animando. Y cuando pensó en que faltaba alguien…

─¡Hiruma!

Seeh…ahí estaba Musashi, pensaba seguir torturándolo por lo del beso, pero es que se le habían quitado las ganas en cuanto lo vio acercándose con un ramo de flores oscuras. Una sola cosa la vino a la mente, y en cuanto el pateador estaba a escasos centímetros de él le señalo con un aura asesina y los ojos en rojo, pero no estaba sonriendo, en lo absoluto.

─Dime que esas flores no te las ha dado nadie…-dijo con voz tenebrosa.

─Eh…no, las he comprado yo-contesto con una gota en la cabeza, luego le brindo una gran sonrisa acercándole el ramo-son para ti, ya que te gustan los colores oscuros…

La expresión de Hiruma regreso a la de la indiferencia.

─Ah, vale en ese caso…

ZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

De la nada el rubio se sacó un lanzallamas y quemo las flores, suerte porque un poco más y quema a Musashi (yo se me de alguien a quien no le importaría que se quemara si con eso Hiru esta con Agon eh, esa persona ya sabe de lo que le hablo XD, verdad y no miro a nadie 909) Y Musashi miro el ramo completamente calcinado lamentándose de haber comprado algo que acabaría así, bueno tampoco esperaba que Hiruma fuera a aceptarlas, pero eso de asar un regalo…

─¡Dejad lo que estéis haciendo putos gusanos, y haced 111 vueltas al instituto entero!-les grito el rubio una vez se puso su uniforme para entrenar.

Ni siquiera se les paso por su cabecita el dudar en cumplir la orden del rubio. Todos ellos le metieron el gas al cuerpo, seguidos del demonio rubio que, aunque fuera el que deba la orden no era como esos que las dan y se quedan mirando, no, el rubio seguía a rajatabla todo lo que decía él mismo, fuera la clase de entrenamiento que fuera, también lo cumplía. Esa cualidad del rubio era lo que gustaba tanto a cierta manager petarda…, perdón, trabajadora (sorry, no tengo nada contra Mamori, solo que se le nota a leguas que esta coladita por Hiru, y eso sí que no, en mi fic no ¬¬*, discúlpenme por parar) y a cierto pateador, que hubiera vendido su alma a cualquier precio con tal de correr detrás de Hiruma (¡YA~! ¡Venga vámonos todos al final como en el cine, para ver por atrás a Hiruma, que hay buenas vistas *¬* ¿Alguien quiere palomitas?/Hiru: ¡TE QUIERES CALLAR YA Y CONTINUAR PUTO ZORRO!) pero el rubio era un millón más listo que el pateador y para ahorrarse una pelea mando a correr a Musashi delante de todos.

Terminadas las 111 vueltas ya era hora de comer, normal, tuvieron que retrasar el ritmo por Kurita y cerdito junior…a pesar de las múltiples patadas del rubio y las veces que les disparo y que de chiripa no les daba. Todos fueron a sus bolsas y cogieron sus almuerzos, Sena tenía suerte porque Mamori le preparo una gran fiambrera con muchos alimentos variados, el mono por el contrario se mordía el labio de envidia, a él solo le pusieron un par de plátanos…Hiruma, cuando se encamino hacia su bolsa, vio a un tío sospechoso, era súper delgado con una gorra roja y una coleta castaña corta. Bueno, otra lección queridos lectores, como un sabio profesor dijo: "Si ves a alguien cerca de tus cosas y parece sospechoso, lo primero que hay que hacer….es tirarle una granada con cuidado de no darle a tu bolsa" y el tío sospechoso nada más ver al rubio preparando una granada, echó a correr como alma que se la lleva el diablo (nunca mejor dicho) pero no llego a salir por la puerta que la granada le dio de lleno-gente, nunca os metáis con un rubio sexy loco diabólico que aparte de tener granadas, es un quaterback de cojones-Hiruma se encamino hacia el tío tirado al suelo con el rifle preparado, por si esa rata intentaba escapársele, cosa que es que aunque quisiera no podía, ¡si le había tirado una granada y tenía suerte de seguir con vida! Le apunto con el rifle en la nariz riéndose cruelmente, enviándole su peor mirada demoniaca.

─Ya estas cantando, pajarraco-ordeno con ademan de apretar el gatillo.

─¡Y-YO SOLO CUMPLÍA LO QUE ME HAN ORDENADO!-grito con lagrimas y mocos cayéndole por la nariz.

─¿Quién?-exigio.

─¡N-no puedo decirlo, me matara!

─Entonces reza por que no te mate yo primero-sonrió siniestramente.

─¡KONGO AGON!-grito desesperado.

Hiruma dejo que se fuera, más bien corrió tan rápido que dejo un rastro de humo, mocos y lagrimas formando una estela. Cauteloso, el rubio de ojazos verdes se acerco a su bolsa, no creía que Agon fuera a dejarle un payaso de esos que si abres la bolsa te tiran una tarta, pero por si acaso, abrió la cremallera, con dificultad con una de sus armas, espero unos segundos y al ver que no salía nada se atrevió a mirar. Había una fiambrera negra, no la suya, bastante grande con una nota "Comételo y no mates al mensajero, de eso ya me encargare yo. At. A.K." una gran gota resbalo por la cabeza de Hiruma y un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja. Abrió la fiambrera y vio ensalada, pollo, arroz, dos sardinas, y muchos trozos de tortilla, con los palitos la probo y al segundo cerro la fiambrera y se encamino hacia al mono.

Este continuaba llorando como maria magdalena comiéndose su triste comida. Hasta que una fiambrera aterrizo en sus piernas, el rubio solo le dijo que se la comiera y callara, y una vez más mirad como son de idiotas los monos, Monta, conociendo como conocía al rubio y ni siquiera pensó en sospechar si la comida tenía algo, la abrió y se la comió tan tranquilo.

Musashi se acerco al rubio y vio que no tenía fiambrera cosa que le extrañaba del demonio, siempre lo preparaba todo de antemano…

─¿Y tu comida?

─Me la he dejado, cogí el cuaderno del demonio en cambio-solto la primera excusa que le vino a la cabeza.

─¿De verdad?-pregunto desconfiado.

"No, de verdad lo que pasa es que un idiota como tú está supuestamente enamorado de mí, y quiere enamorarme, quitándome mi fiambrera y poniendo la suya" pensó con ironia, demonios como le gustaría soltárselo a la cara, y después ir a por ese puto rastas y meterle medio kilo de balas en su culo.

─Si quieres te doy una de las mías-dijo el pateador, dándole una, causando que enarcara una ceja-siempre llevo dos, por si acaso…y ese por si acaso es Kurita-miro al gordo que comía con el cerdito junior, ya se había acostumbrado hace años, ya que cuando comían a veces Kurita se quedaba con hambre, y dado que Hiruma no le iba a dar su comida…

El rubio solo hizo una mueca, que el pateador reconocía como gracias. El pasar tanto tiempo con una persona a la que quieres hace que sepas exactamente cada gesto que hace, y como debes interpretarlo, en el caso de Musashi, Hiruma nunca diría un gracias pronunciado con todas las letras. En cuanto quiso acercarse para comer juntos, Hiruma le puso el cañon del rifle en la frente señalándole que se apartara unos metros, y el pateador no pudo negarse, sabía que desde que el rubio conocía sus sentimientos estaba cada vez más distante, y eso le dolia. Siempre habían mantenido una relación más fraternal que otra cosa, y antes no podía evitarlo, Hiruma era en aquel entonces-ahora era un poco más fuerte-un delgaducho que si no fuera por su aspecto y sus armas se lo habrían merendado, así que quería protegerlo. Ahora el delgaducho-un poco más gordo y musculoso xD- estaba de los nervios y se sentía mal por no poder hacer nada para calmarlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Hiruma dio un suspiro de alivio en cuanto se tiro encima de la cama. Ya era muy entrada la noche, y estaba por matar a alguien, toda la tarde, toda, había recibido regalos, notas, mensajeros, dedicatorias….¡PUTO AGON DE MIERDA QUE NO LE DEJABA RESPIRAR! Cuando dijo enamorar no dijo acosarlo las 24 horas del día con estúpidos regalos, frunció el ceño recordando lo de la fiambrera…

Esto no podía seguir así, primera, ya estaba de malas con Musashi y quería arreglar las cosas, después de todo, el idiota ese era su mejor amigo. Y Agon se estaba pasando tres pueblos con lo de enamorarlo…de acuerdo, admitía que el puto rastas estaba de puta madre, y que alguna que otra vez le miro de forma poco inocente, pero él era un demonio, de por regla nadie debería quererle.

Su teléfono móvil vibro en la mesita de noche. Mirar solo la pantalla y ver que era un mensaje de Agon le dieron ganas de estampar el móvil contra la pared, pero no lo hizo, se apiado del cacharro y tumbándose cara al techo miro lo que decía.

"Mañana a las 19:00 de la tarde a esta dirección" acto seguido recibió otro mensaje con la dirección. Dudo en que hacer, pero con un largo suspiro y pensando que si acudía todo esto acabaría de una vez respondió al mensaje "Jódete puto rastas, está bien, pero deja de mandarme mensajeros cagados", a los pocos segundos le contesto el mensaje "Yo hago lo que quiero, basura, duérmete ya" se carcajeo respondiendo "No eres mi jodida madre, idiota", y otra vez le contesto "¡Déjame en paz, basura de mierda!", "Seh…yo también te quiero puto rastas ¬¬, vete a tomar por culo ya y deja de gastarte el saldo" ya no recibió ningún mensaje, en su lugar le llamaron al móvil. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo su típico "kekeke" y contesto.

─¿Si?-pregunto en tono de pura inocencia.

─¡QUE CIERRES LOS PUTOS OJOS Y DUERMETE CAPULLO YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO GILIPOLLAS DE MIERDA NO ME GASTO EL SALDO,UNSUI ME LO PAGA, BASURA, ADIOS!-se tuvo que apartar el móvil de la oreja por lo fuerte que grito.

No entendió de la misa a la mitad de lo que dijo ese rastas. Pero distinguió el yo también te quiero y se sonrojo un poco, movió la cabeza para quitárselo de la cara, joder que cursi debería parecer en ese momento.

Así sin más hizo lo que el rastas le dijo, se echó a dormir.

A saber lo que le tendría preparado al día siguiente…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Ya era la hora de ir al sitio, y Hiruma fue con la misma ropa que el día anterior, no era una ocasión especial en lo absoluto, a más pretendía acabar con toda esa paranoia ese mismo día. La dirección cruzaba bastante la cuidad, por lo que tuvo que coger el tren para ir a cierto punto, finalmente llego a un gran edificio que parecía ser un hotel de lujo, abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero se quitó la expresión de la cara, se llevo un chicle a la boca y dejo a la vista su rifle porque en otro mensaje que le mando el puto rastas le dijo que llevara cualquier arma, curioso porque era la primera vez que alguien le decia que llevara un arma. Entro en el lujoso edificio y vio el vestíbulo, todo el suelo cubierto por una alfombra rojo oscuro de terciopelo con el bordado dorado creando enredaderas, la decoración de las paredes era asiática típica de la cultura china, en algunos pilares habían dragones dorados enredados en ellos y dibujos de campos de arroz. En el techo colgaba una gran telaraña (es una lámpara por si alguien no sabe lo que es) dorada con diamantes incrustados, unos sillones marron-rojizo de terciopelo también a cada lado cuatro creando un cuadrado y una mesa en el centro tanto a izquierda como a derecha rodeada de los sillones. La recepción estaba delante de sus narices, y a los lados dos escaleras y dos ascensores, un botones vestido de rojo se acerco a él con un poco de timidez, o más bien miedo, parecía chino por sus ojos, trato de hablar, aunque se le quedaba la voz incrustada por la imponente presencia del rubio en ese lugar, habitado por algunas personas bien vestidas, posiblemente empresarios, genial, una vez que terminara lo que quisiera Agon se encargaría de saber quiénes eran esos tipos.

─E..Es..¿Es usted Youichi Hiruma?-pregunto el botones.

Hiruma agudizo sus ojazos verdes.

─¿Quién pregunta?-solto haciendo una pompa.

─Po-por favor, vaya a la habitación 245, 4ª planta-dijo sin más entregándole una llave.

Se encogió de hombros, caminando hasta el ascensor, dejando que el botones suspirara aliviado. Le habían dicho que buscara a un rubio con cara de loco que llevaba un arma al descubierto y le diera la llave y el sitio a donde tenía que ir, y por un segundo creía que le estaban gastando una broma hasta ver al susodicho rubio con cara de loco. Bastante apuesto, pero cuando le amenazo con la mirada sintió que le estaba disparando aunque no hubiera usado el rifle. Hiruma entro en el ascensor y se apoyo en la pared, pronto descubrió algo curioso, el ascensor era trasparente y podía ver la ciudad desde él, estaba oscureciendo y se veía bastante bonita, lo admitía, nunca se paraba a observar las cosas que no fueran de vital importancia para él, como esta. Cuando llego al pasillo, camino por la alfombra que hacia resonar sus pasos con un sonoro compas, se paro en la puerta 245, en ella había una nota, la abrió y decia que dejara el arma en el paragüero, un tic apareció en su ojo, ¿para que coño le hacia traer un arma para luego dejarla? En la posdata decia en mayúsculas, TODAS LAS ARMAS, suspiro y las dejo todas, que tumbaron del peso el paragüero, y abrió con la llave la puerta. Las luces se apagaron de repente y soltó un taco cerrando los ojos, no acostumbrados a la repentina oscuridad, los fue abriendo porque de una en una unas velas empezaron a iluminar la habitación. Una mesa con dos platos y una cena que olia de puta madre se apareció frente a él. Y sin darse cuenta, unos brazos le rodearon la cintura y unos labios acariciaron sus orejas, de forma suave e invitadora.

─Has tardado un poco, basura…-susurro una voz familiar en su oído.

Hiruma suspiro y se libero del agarre encendiendo las luces de la habitación, apoyándose en la pared de brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

─¿Por qué enciendes las luces, basura?-le pregunto sin entender, ahora visible el rastas.

Hiruma puso los ojos en blanco mientras rebufaba cansado.

─Oh, venga ya, ¿Velas? ¿Mesa para dos? ¿A oscuras? Por favor, Agon, ¿tengo cara de ser una tía?

─¿Qué?-pregunto desconcertado.

─Tu responde.

─¿Cómo vas a ser una tía, idiota?-alzo una ceja sin entender nada-Se puede saber por que has…

─Porque no soy una de tus perras, jodido rastas-le contesto tajante-Mira, a mí que me pongas un mensaje de amor escrito con cadáveres no va a funcionar, menos quitarme mi fiambrera y ponerme una que has comprado en un bar, peor que me mandes todas esas cosas y mensajitos, y lo que ya pasa de surrealista es que me traigas a un hotel en plan cena romántica super cursi para emborracharme, decirme que me amas y llevarme a la cama, ¿me equivoco?

Agon tenia los ojos super abiertos, como platos o casi saliéndose de las orbitas.

─¿Tan lógico era que seria una cena romantica?

─Hombre, eres tú de quien hablamos…el mujeriego hijo de puta que se las folla y luego las tira, pues sí-contesto-y ahora me largo, tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

Agon le cogio de un brazo antes de que llegara a la puerta.

─iEspera, basura! ¿Pero que hay de malo? ¿Qué coño es lo que no hago bien?

─Pff…te aviso que si empiezo la lista no acabo.

─¡No bromeo, Hiruma, quiero enamorarte pero no me diras que todo esto no ha funcionado!-dijo mirándole serio. El rubio dio otro suspiro antes de aclararse la voz.

─A parte de ponerme de los nervios, no ha funcionado-se adelanto a lo que iba a decir el rastas-Primera, en la mitad de cosas has mandado a gente en vez de hacerlo tú, segunda, lo de la fiambrera, no lo has cocinado tú, se nota a leguas, tercera, piensas que las cosas que sabes con las mujeres funcionaran con los hombres, y conmigo, pero…¡Agon por favor! Soy el comandante del inferno, no el Ken de una Barbie.

Ante ese discurso, el rastas solto al rubio y se sento en una de las sillas, suspirando. Si todo esto no hacia efecto, ¿Por qué se molestaba en llegar al corazón de ese demonio si ni siquiera sabia como hacerlo? El rubio se acerco e hizo explotar una burbuja mirándole, joder, maldecía el tener eso que late y te hace sentir culpable cuando menos quieres sentirte culpable, escupió el chicle a una papelera y le dio la vuelta al rastas para besarlo en los labios, de manera feroz y queriendo ser el dominante, cosa que no pudo porque en seguida Agon le cogio por atrás del cuello sentándolo en su regazo y lucho contra su lengua.

El beso fue salvaje, los dos querían dominar, y aunque el rubio estuviera perdiendo continuaba luchando, como cuando jugaba al futbol americano, cualidad que siempre agrado-aunque no lo dijera-al rastas, que paseaba su mano libre por la espalda del demonio y al bajar agarro con fuerza el culo, provocando un sonido sensual que salio de los labios de Hiruma.

─Joder, basura, no te entiendo…

─A ver si te enteras ahora, idiota-mordio el labio inferior de Agon-si me tengo que enamorar de ti, me enamorare, pero de Kongo Agon el dios salvaje, no Kongo Agon el que hace cursilerías por enamorarme. Me gustas sin que estés todo el puto día dándome por culo con estúpidas cartas de amor, ¿lo entiendes ahora o te lo vuelvo a explicar tonto del culo?

─Más o menos basura…-dijo no muy seguro.

─Que me gustas tal como eres, no porque tengas esos "detalles de mierda" conmigo-explico cansado.

Agon lo beso apretándolo contra su cuerpo palpando por encima de la tela negra los abdominales un poco marcados del rubio.

─Entonces…¿aceptas ser mi novio?-le sonrio al demonio con arrogancia.

─Mmm….puede…si me demuestras que en la cama no eres una mierda pinchada en un palo-le reto con deseo en los ojos.

Agon sonrio apagando las luces y llevandose al demonio a la cama, tumbándolo debajo de él y aprisionándole las manos a los lados mientras lo besaba. Poco a poco, la ropa fue separándose de sus cuerpos, los cuales ya estaban calientes y empezaban a sudar por los constantes roces de sus anatomías y otras partes, la friccion con la que se movían, los besos que se daban, las miradas los sonidos que provocaban cuando se tocaban en sus puntos erógenos. La cama empezó a crujir de manera vbruta cuando Agon subio al demonio a sus caderas para que se penetrara el solito, lo cual hizo y cavalgo encima de Agon con ganas.

Los dos se besaron justo antes de llegar al limite, dejando escpar los dos un sonido que no parecía humano. Agon lo cogio por la cintura, listo para la siguiente ronda, levanto las piernas del rubio por encima de sus hombros y lo penetro con fuerza creando una gran friccion entre ellos.

Pasaron todo lo que quedaba del domingo y el lunes enterito, los dos solos en esa habitación y pidieron que no se les molestara, ambos pegajosos y sudados. Y cuando el rubio intento ducharse en el baño, fue sorprendido por su ahora, novio que tuvo una idea para quedar bien "limpios".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unos meses más tarde….

─¿Qué te parece ahora, basura?-pregunto cansado el rastas sentado en la silla.

Hiruma se mantuvo en silencio antes de dar el veredicto.

─La tortilla esta un poco quemada, pero…te ha quedado bien, has mejorado bastante, jodido rastas kekekeke-se rio acabándose de comer lo que su novio le había preparado.

Se habían ido a vivir juntos a un apartamento quedaron en que vivirían de gratis gracias al rubio, pero las tareas de la casa se las partian y la comida la mitad de la semana la hacia Agon y la otra Hiruma. La convivencia les fue bastante bien por ahora, aunque a ese paso tendrían que mudarse.

Agon sonrio acercándose y besando al rubio en los labios, palpando el estomago plano del rubio, sonriendo otra vez, pero de forma cariñosa.

─Espero que esta pequeña fiera diga cosas mejores de mi comida-comento riéndose.

─Kekeke, yo me preocuparía más de cómo la vamos a dominar, jodido rastas-le acaricio una de las rastas con una mirada picara en los ojos.

Agon sonrio de nuevo besándolo de nuevo.

Fuera como fuera, dominarían a la fiera que vendría dentro de ocho meses, pero él pretendía conservar a la fiera que estaba besando para toda su vida…

FIN XD

GRACIAS POR LEEERRRRRR XDXDXDXD


End file.
